Meychan
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Kashiba (カシバ) |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = めいちゃん |officialromajiname = meichan |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 13|month = 01|&year = 1996|ref = His community profile |status = Active |year = 2011-present |YTusername = |YTCHonly = UCLkxbtUqIudgGSOl8XAdCfA めいちゃん |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID = 28966849 |NNDuserpageIDinfo = current |NNDuserpageID2 = 14798850 |NNDuserpageID2info = old |mylistID1 = 33892295 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1583465 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Amamori, Sou, @gain |otheractivity = |country = }} |ANZyqfSTfKM}} Meychan (めいちゃん) is a fairly new who started in 2011. Singing calmly in the middle range for male, Meychan controls well his nasal voice with little raucous, especially in some covers of his first few years. His voice becomes more cute and clear in many covers in 2015 and later, such as his "Meryuu" . He shows his ability of making little scream and grunt sound in his cover of the rock song "Rouningyou no Yakata" . In addition, he owns an impressive cover of "Kami no Manimani" in which he made 17 chorus voices by himself. In the start, most of his mastering covers are made by the fellow utaite Amamori and then is Konuko. "Aishite Aishite Aishite" is his most popular cover with more than 320k views as of May 2016. In May 2016, he announced that he will held his first one-man live on August 22, 2016.His information twitter Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units * Member of Bomberman List of Covered Songs (Cut-off Line) (2011.08.07) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.07.07) # "Madara Cult" (2012.09.21) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) feat. Yunnasan, toishi39 (chorus) and Meychan (2013.02.28) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, The Beginning of Love) (2013.03.05) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.12) # "Fire◎Flower" (2013.08.06) # "virgin suicides" (2013.11.04) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.19) # "Replicant" (2013.12.12) # "Busamen Documentary" (2013.12.21) # "GOLD" ✾ Happy 2014 Editions feat. Ichikoro, Ivu., Yukoromo, Unagi, Cocorett, 3bu, shack, Takanashi Wajin, Daiz, tel, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moni, Yuaru and HaRuK@ (rap) (2014.01.11) # "Suihei Liebe to Boku no Fune" (2014.02.04) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.02.22) # "Pierrot" feat. Meychan and Yumeko (2014.03.23) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2014.04.17) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2014.05.30) # "Deliheal Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (When I Arranged For A Call Girl, You Appeared) (2014.06.15) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" (2014.07.12) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.07.27) # "Kokoro to Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu" (Regarding the Heart and Name of an Undiscovered Organs Function) (2014.08.20) # "Spark Girl Syndrome" (2014.09.15) # "Blessing" ⌘ colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2014.10.08) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2014.11.12) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee and Yukimi (2014.11.27) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2014.12.07) # "HEAVEN" (2014.12.14) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) (2015.01.11) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.01.13) # "Ai ni Kijutsushi" (Magician in Love) (2015.02.07) # "Ore ra Tokyo sa Ikuda" (Let Me Go to Tokyo) (2015.02.09) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.03.07) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.03.11) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.02) # "1925" (2015.04.20) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.05.20) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Meychan and shack (2015.05.22) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.05.28) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbye) (2015.06.02) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Keikai Sensen ED) -TV Size ver.- (2015.06.20) # "Rouningyou no Yakata" (House of Wax; Seikima-II song) (2015.07.06) # "Mama" (2015.07.11) # "Mujin Eki" (Ghost Station) (2015.07.22) # "Envy Catwalk" (2015.07.25) # "Headphone Actor" (Part of KagePro Utattemita Tour) (2015.08.16) # "Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu..." (The Summer that Stars Disappeared...) (2015.08.22) # "Shihatsu to Kafka" (First Train and Kafka) (2105.09.09) # "Akogare Heroine" (Longing Heroine) feat. @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Meychan and Kaoru (2015.09.12) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (Thinking About You All Night Long) (2015.09.15) # "Maji LOVE Revolutions" (Seriously LOVE Revolutions) feat. Akajam, Houkago no Aitsu, Meychan, @gain, Sarito, Horohoro Dori and Yukimi (2015.09.18) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Bounce to Chance) (2015.09.25) (YT only) # "Glucagon" (2015.10.12) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2015.10.17) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) (2015.10.29) # "Cynical Blue wa Nemuranai" (Cynical Blue Never Sleeps) (2015.11.14) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, Ivu., Yukimi, @gain, Bee and Meychan (2015.11.27) # "Tokyo Eki" (Tokyo Station) (2015.12.16) # "Kami no Manimani" (As God's Mercy) (2016.01.11) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (The Boy and the Magic's Medley) feat. Kurokumo, SILVANA, Stungun, Maruguri, Meychan, Yuaru and Ribonnu (2016.01.30) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.02) # "S・K・Y" (2016.02.10) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now I'm Falling in Love) -triangle story- (2016.02.14) # "Christmas Song" (back number's song) -30s ver.- (2016.02.24) (YT only) # "Aishite Aishite Aishite" (Love Me, Love Me, Love Me) (2016.03.02) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" -Arrange ver.- (2016.03.10) # "Tokio Funka" (2016.04.08) # "Silhouette" (Naruto Shippuuden OP; Part of Spring's Anison Utattemita Tour) (2016.04.30) # "Connecting" ⌘ Colors Edition feat. Amamori, Ichimaru, Unagi, 3bu, shack, Namida, Nanna, Bee, Chimakichi, Meychan, Moeko, Moni, Yuhi and Yuaru (2016.05.01) # "Odore Orchestra" (Dance Orchestra) (2016.05.14) # "Kokoronashi" (Maybe) (2016.05.28) # "Honnou" (2016.05.30) (YT only) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi Omou" (Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts) (2016.06.04) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.22) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2016.07.05) # "Aru Natsukashi ki Senritsu no Rappa Kara" (The Trumpet of the Desired Melody) feat. shack (2016.07.15) # "Aira" (2016.08.08) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (Summer's End, Love's Beginning) (2016.08.15) # "Love Letter・From・Melancholy" (2016.09.01) # "Fragile" (2016.09.15) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.09.22) # "Orange" feat. shack (2016.10.05) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.10.25) (YT only) # "Matsuri da Hey Come On" (It's Matsuri, Hey Come On) (2016.10.28) # "Ano Ko Doko no Ko" (Where's that Girl From?) (2016.11.11) # "Koi - Hoshi no Minamoto" (Love - The Star's Origin) (Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu theme song) (2016.11.16) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.12.07) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2016.12.08) # "Mabel" (2016.12.18) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on Koebu Discography Gallery |chainBOMBER 1stlive.png|From left to right: Bee, @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Ivu. and Meychan as seen in their 1st live postcard |Bomberman Osomatsusan.png|From left to right: Sou, Ivu., @gain, Yukimi, Bee and Meychan as seen in "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" Illust. by Tobejiro (戸部じろ) |Blessing Colors Edition - Meychan.png|Meychan as seen in "Blessing ⌘ colors Edition" |Connecting Colors Edition - Meychan.png|Meychan as seen in "Connecting ⌘ Colors Edition" |MeychanRL.jpg|Meychan in real life, as seen on his twitter icon |meychan by wawako.png|Meychan as seen in "Maji LOVE Revolutions" }} Trivia * He is 175cm tall. * His favorite food is Jiro Ramen. External Links * Twitter # Vine Category:Bomberman